When the world is falling down
by jamestheeight
Summary: Jd starts to realize life isn't perfect. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!. Turk has JD at gunpoint! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

When the world is falling dowm

Chapter 1

I was in the cafetteria , having lunch, when I thought to myself, why did I want to work in a hospital in the first place? If I'd chosen to do something different with my life, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. It suddenly dawned on me how a tiny decision would have a huge result in the way my life would lead. These sort of thoughts would come to me a lot over the next few days.

In two days my buddy Turk's having a huge test that will show whether or not he can stay at this hospital for much longer. I'm praying he'll get a good result in it, cos it'll be torture not having having Turk near me to keep me sane.

"Newbie!" Dr Cox suddenly woke me out of my thinking trance, and I realised the cafeteria was completely empty except for me, and that my face was about four inches from my still full plate.

" What do you think you're doing sleeping on the job, with Mrs Wilk about to go into go into a Coma! Do you not care about her at all? At her age, if she doesn't get the appropriate care, it is quite likely she will not wake up from it! Now get your ass in their and tend to her!!"

So there I was, changing Mrs Wilk's IV, knowing full well that if I did this wrong she could die. Suddenly that thought about deciding what path to take popped into my head again, I tried to to bat it out of my head, but I just couldn't escape the image of what could be happening if it was say, Elliot or, heaven forbid, Keith doing this now.

"Hey, JD, what the hell are you doing?" Turk had just walked into Mrs Wilk's room.

"I'm changing Mrs wilk's Iv, why, am I doing it wrong?"

"No, it's just-Thats not Mrs Wilk!"

"What! Yes it is, ohhhhh Turk this is serious!"

" I know, I'm just nervous about my test."

" So you loosen your nerves with sick jokes?! I retorted to my best friend, with colour seeping into my face.

"you don't know me at all, do you? I'm insulted." And he walked off. Just like that.

I'd just finished tending Mrs Wilk, and started worrying about Turk and his test again, when Carla walked in.

"Hey Bambi." She said.

"HI Carla. Wait! Shouldn't you be with your dad?" I suddenly remembered that he had been submitted to Sacred Heart with severe Heart disease.

"Yeah... see, that's what I came to talk to you about. My dad died five minutes ago." Great. I did the only thing I could of and said " Carla, I'm so sorry" and tried to hug her-but she backed off. Brilliant. So Mrs Wilk's in a coma, Carla's dad's dead _and _she wouldn't hug me when She was sad. Could this day get any worse?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you-Mr Stelker's critical" Yes.

At home that night, I was lounging in front of the T.V., half watching it, and half thinking about decisions in life when Turk walked in.

"Turrrk! How many times do I have to tell you, kno- oh yeah, you live here now don't you?" and I looked back at the T.V.

Still looking at the T.V. I said " so Turk, how did your test go?"

Turk who I think was stood behind me watching the T.V. said "JD, you're an idiot" Ok, that hurt.

"Why?" I asked, almost worried. Almost, but not quite.

" Because my test isn't till Friday" It was Monday. I felt dumb. "I almost feel hurt that you haven't got enough interest in me to know the day I have a really important test that will result in whether I get to stay at the hospital or not. That's it JD. Don't bother talking to me any more, cos I'm not gonna talk to you any more!"

"But-"

"Ah-Ah!"

"Tu-"

"BA!" He said, doing that shushing sign. He then stomped off into his room. That hurt even more than being called an idiot. God that hurt.

I think Turk was officially mad at me. I felt lonely, but I didn't know who to go to.

I thought about Dr Cox, but I figured he'd probably take my head off.

I thought about Carla, but that would that would probably make Turk even madder at me, seeing as she's his wife and all.

So I settled on Elliot, though I got the feeling it could be at my own peril. I don't know why, I just got that feeling.

So the next day I went to the hospital in search of Elliot (also to tend to some patients, but mainly to search for Elliot). I found her in Mrs Wilk's room, and as soon as I walked in I realised my funny feeling was right. There was a horrible atmosphere in there. I got the feeling it was something to do with Mrs Wilk's condition.

"Hey, Elliot, what's up?" I asked, going for the happy approach.

"N-nothing, what makes you think anything's wrong?" She said, quickly, in the manner of someone who's upset by something that's gone wrong.

"well, is there?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"Yes." Oh dear. "Mrs Wilk's critical" Oh dear x 30000. First Mr Stelker, and now Mrs Wilk. And Carla' really upset, and Turk's mad at me. I felt like dying.


	2. Kidnapped

The Janitor. I saw him coming towards me. I was heading for the main entrance, so I could escape. The only thing standing in my wa was him. I could really do without him interfering right now. I tried to walk quickly, but my legs had turned to jelly. For the first time ever, I realised I was actually scared of the Janitor.

"What are you doing?" He asked, in that suspcious tone he always uses when he's talking to me.

"What are **you **doing?" I asked back, trying to sound tough, and failing.

"Oh, I'm just mopping the floor, like we Janitor's do."

"I get the feeling you're up to something" I said, once again trying to sound tough.

"Oh!" he laughed. " So once in a while it's me that's doing all the trouble making? Listen buddy," He drew close to me. " You and I both know you're the mischief maker around here-"

"What!" I blurted out.

"Keep it down, Newbie!" Dr Cox strolled past.

"yeah, Newbie." He said, and walked off. End of conversation.

Back at my apartment I was just getting ready to go out again (to my mum's birthday, in case you were wondering), when I heard a knock at the door. This was weird, because most people who know where I live would just walk right in, and the other people who know where I live wouldn't bother visiting me anyway.

I opened the door and saw- a guy with a balaclava on his face pointing a gun at my head.

" Get in the bag!" He held up a me sized body bag.

"What!" I wasn't getting in a bag for no-one (except maybe Elliot). He knocked me over the side of the head with something heavy, and the last thing I thought was "this has been a bad day."

I woke up somewhere dark. And smelly. God, this place stank. I would have wanted to puke, except I had a gag over my mouth. I definately didn't want to puke.

A guy walked in, and did something behind me. I think it was the same guy that had knocked me out earlier, but it was hard to tell, what with him wearing a balaclava and all. I heard and felt him come near the back of my chair, and in a few seconds my gag was loose, and I spat it out.

The guy walked around to face me. He pulled off his mask, and I gasped. It was-

**Ooooo cliffhanger. Please R&R. I've not been gettingmany reviews lately, so I might stop the story.**


	3. Paranoid

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately I do not own Scrubs. **

**Summary: JD starts to realise life isn't perfect.**

**In this chapter: Who the kidnapper is, and a balloon. Enjoy!**

**A/N: Italics mean flashbacks**

**---- ---- ---- ----**

_I opened the door and saw- a guy with a balaclava on his face pointing a gun at my head._

"_Get in the bag!" He held up a me sized body bag._

"_What!" I wasn't getting in a bag for no-one (except maybe Elliot). He knocked me over the side of the head with something heavy, and the last thing I thought was "this has been a bad day."_

_I woke up somewhere dark. And smelly. God, this place stank. I would have wanted to puke, except I had a gag over my mouth. I definitely didn't want to puke._

_A guy walked in, and did something behind me. I think it was the same guy that had knocked me out earlier, but it was hard to tell, what with him wearing a balaclava and all. I heard and felt him come near the back of my chair, and in a few seconds my gag was loose, and I spat it out._

_The guy walked around to face me. He pulled off his mask, and I gasped. It was_-

The person I least expected to see. The man who, after that, I hoped I'd never see again. And the man who, for the first time, I realized stank like rotten eggs.

Dr. Robert Kelso.

"WH-what?" I stammered.

"What indeed." He said, in an unusually calm tone. This scared me. Even more.

"W-why have you brought me here?" I asked, as confidentally as I could muster.

"Do you realise" he said, spit flying everwhere, "How much you have cost my hospital? I have come to get rid of you, and, therefore, my debts."

"B-but that's m-murder." That word scared me. A lot. Especially coming from Kelso's mouth.

"Oh, didn't I mention? I won't be doing it. I have hired- or rather, forced- someone else to do it. Come in."

In walked, with two thugs forcing him through the door, Turk.

"I'm sorry, man." He said.

---- ---- ---- ----

Elliot's POV

I walked into room 403, expecting to see Mr Hardwill, but instead I saw an empty bed.

"Frick!" I looked around frantically, and saw Dr. Cox standing in the doorway behind.

Before I could ask what happened, he answered.

"He was discharged 15 minutes ago. You do know what he was diagnosed with don't you?" He started to walk off before he remembered "Oh, try not to be so paranid. It can get really irritating. Even more irritating than when you talk. So please, try not to talk when I'm within earshot." And then he stormed off.

Mr Hardwill diagnosed with a cold.

I looked around the room, checking everyhting was cleared away, and saw a little sheet of paper, lying on the cover.

It said:

Monday 9 O'Clock This Room

"O-Kaaayyyy" I said, a little unnerved.

I walked out, looking for JD or Carla, or even Turk. When I couldn't find any of them I went to sit in the cafeteria.

Then I saw him.

He was sitting by himself in the corner of the room. He wasn't wearing scrubs, and he certainly didn't look like a patient. In fact, we don't normally let patients into the caffeteria.

I looked, around, wondering if anybody else had noticed him. I could see no-one else staring in the way I had.

I looked back, and he was gone.

It was then that I thought back to what Dr. Cox had said about me being paranoid, and realise, it was true. I had been terrified about Mr. Hardwill disappearing, worried a lttle about that letter, and scared by that weird guy in rags who just appeared and disappeared.

Then I realised I was only paranoid about little things.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

That night, I was watching TV in JD's apartment, wondering where he. I was trying not to get a little worried, telling myself it was just paranoia, which meant it was nothing.

It was then that I remembered I hadn't seen JD since yesterday.

I stared at the TV, without really seeing it.

And a red balloon, with the words:

How To Read By Elliot R.

Appeared on it.

That **did **scare me.

Carla opened the door, which made me jump.

"Hey" She said.

"H-Hey" I stuttered. I didn't realise how much the paranoia had affected my voce.

"What's up?" Carla asked.

"H-Have you seen JD recently?" I asked, as calmly as I could.

"No, why? Have you?"

"No."

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Carla's POV

As soon as Elliot said "No" like that I knew something was wrong. She was scared and JD would normally have been here by now.

"Hang on..." Elliot said said. "When did you last see Turk?"

"Ermmm...lunchtime." Then I realised, Turk would also normally have been here by now.

This was starting to get weird.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**That's it. End of chapter 3. Chapter 4 will hopefully be up sooner than this one. **

**Please Leave some REVIEWS!**


	4. mirage

A/N: I really am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I've had really bad writers block but it's all starting to flow now. If anybodys wondering about my other story, you're still going to have a long time to wait, as I'm going to focus on this one right now.

Also, if I'm not getting the characters perfect it's because I'm mainly focusing on the story.

JD's POV:

How do I manage to get myself into these messes?

First I get practically everybody I know mad at me, then I find out my boss wants to kill me, THEN I find out he's forcing my best ( I think) friend to do the deed.

God I hate you sometimes, JD.

Who said that?

ME!

M-me?

MEEEEEEEE!

Ok, so I'm going crazy, but I definately knew what was happening there. Kelso had just gone to do some business, and, as he wanted to be here when i went POOF! He gave me some time by myself.

I needed a plan.

Wow, that made me sound like a REAL superhero.

Awww, that's just mean!

Shut up! Anyway, as I was saying, I needed a plan. I don't actually know if Turk would pull the trigger on me. I trust him, but I didn't know what Kelso offered him.

Just as an idea was starting to form in my mind, (although I think it involved me sprouting wings and flying out of my chains) Kelso and Turk walked into my cell. I saw a flash of silver and realised that Kelso was holding a gun to Turk's back.

"I'm sorry man." Turk said. I wanted to say that it was ok, I understood, but being the wimp I am-Am I a wimp?

YES!

Oh, ok then.

I looked up and I saw Turk pull out the gun and aim it. At this point I really hoped he had a plan, but he was shaking almost as much as I was.

I looked outside the window, wondering why I hadn't thought of trying to attract attention. I saw what I thought was an army chopper, but I blinked and it was gone.

Great. Now I was hallucinating as well.

Elliot's POV:

I hadn't seen Turk or JD since Friday, and today was Monday. I definitely knew now that I wasn't just being paranoid. Carla was scared for them now as well.

I was walking through the halls, thinking about the whole JD/Turk thing when I went past room 403. I hadn't actually thought much about the note or the tramp much, except to ask Laverne had she seen anyone who fitted that description lately. She hadn't, of course.

Anyway, seeing room 403 made me think about it all again, and I looked at my watch. It was 8:57, so I thought I could take a quick break and hang around in there for a bit, to see if anyone would show up.

At 9:30 no-one had, so I got bored and went back to work.

JD's POV:

Ok, here we go. It was finally my time. I'd always wondered how how I would go, but now that it was about to happen, it just seemed unreal.

I'd stopped shaking by now, and for some reason I seemed to be as calm as I've ever been.

I guess it was either because I wanted to die, or I didn't believe it would actually happen right now.

Turk seemed pretty sure it was about to happen.

I glanced at him again, and saw that he was aiming the gun , extremely unsteadily.

I looked into his eyes, and didn't see as much fear as I would have liked. Dammit! I knew he never liked me!

I looked at the gun, and saw Turk's finger tighten on the trigger.

I looked out the window for the final time, trying to see anyone, anything that could possibly save me. It was finally dawning on me that I might be about to die.

I heard Kelso whisper "Do it now" to Turk, saw Turk's final grimace.

And he pulled the trigger.

Elliot's POV

It was 8: 50pm, and I was outside room 403 again.

I know, I should have better things to do, like looking after patients, but something about the message and the balloon on the TV made me so damn curious.

As I stared at my watch, the hands ticked to 9:00.

And and that exact moment the world turned upside down.

WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its done!! Please dont leave it as long to review.


End file.
